


Colui che cerca

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Vagò con lo sguardo, osservando il locale con occhio critico, ma superficiale. Un posto come un altro in cui trovare qualcuno con cui condividere qualche ora di divertimento, niente di più; niente a che vedere con i salotti in cui si intratteneva durante i pomeriggi, discorrendo di attualità ed economia. E poi eccolo.
Series: Writober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Colui che cerca

**Author's Note:**

> A dire la verità, questa shot è stata scritta perché avevo voglia di dire qualcosa su un mio personaggio che non ho ancora avuto l'occasione di muovere prima e avevo voglia di togliermi un po' lo sfizio. Rasim è un personaggio abbastanza complicato e che adoro, benché non sia ancora riuscita a esplorare tutte le sue sfacettature e, un giorno, vorrei rendergli davvero giustizia. Per il momento ecco un assaggino di quello è.  
> Il titolo non è casuale, dato che è proprio il significato del suo nome - come facilitarsi le cose senza neppure saperlo, insomma.  
> E nulla, a chiunque avrà voglia di darci una letta auguro una buona lettura!  
> [hapworth](https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind)
> 
> Questa storia partecipa al "[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)" di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** night club || **lista:** night

Rasim era piuttosto bravo nel gioco _trova chi ti sta guardando_ , lo era diventato da diversi anni, da quando aveva perso interesse per le storie serie, prediligendo, invece, incontri molto meno complicati emotivamente. I locali notturni non erano il suo terreno di caccia consueto, non durante la settimana, ma erano nel periodo delle vacanze invernali, l'università era chiusa e lui si ritrovava con diverso tempo libero da riempire.  
Vagò con lo sguardo, osservando il locale con occhio critico, ma superficiale. Un posto come un altro in cui trovare qualcuno con cui condividere qualche ora di divertimento, niente di più; niente a che vedere con i salotti in cui si intratteneva durante i pomeriggi, discorrendo di attualità ed economia. E poi eccolo.  
Due occhi enormi e verdissimi che lo fissavano timidamente; la pelle chiara, le lentiggini che riusciva a vedere fin dalla sua posizione e i capelli biondi, ma così vicini al rosso da fargli supporre che avesse origini irlandesi. Aveva l'aspetto di un sedicenne, malgrado Rasim sapesse benissimo che l'ingresso fosse vietato ai minorenni.  
Gli sorrise appena, con un'espressione che sapeva avrebbe colpito nel segno e il ragazzino si mosse un po' agitato, in chiaro segno che sì, aveva fatto centro. Attese ancora qualche attimo, prima di fare un cenno al barista e dirgli che si sarebbe spostato. L'uomo annuì, mentre puliva uno dei bicchieri e poi ritirava quello che Rasim aveva appena svuotato dal bancone.  
Quando si alzò, lo fece con la grazia innata che lo aveva sempre contraddistinto, avvicinandosi al divano su cui si era seduto lo sconosciuto dagli occhi verdi. «Ciao.» lo salutò, la voce profonda e più roca volutamente, osservandolo con i propri occhi scuri. Quello socchiuse le labbra sottili, come se non avesse parole e, dopo un attimo, tossì come per darsi un tono. «C-ciao.»  
Rasim lo incoraggiò con un'espressione interessata, captando il suo disagio. «Posso sedermi?»  
La domanda sarebbe risultata quasi superflua, ma il giovane annuì con un cenno. Rasim avrebbe potuto sedersi di fianco a lui sul divanetto, ma scelte volutamente la sedia di fronte al tavolino, con nonchalance, prima di alzare il braccio e richiamare qualcuno per ordinare.  
«Come ti chiami?» gli domandò poi, mentre aspettavano che qualcuno si liberasse per andare da loro. «Io sono Rasim.» la pronuncia della a era allungata e la i veniva pronunciata come una e, un nome che gli era sempre piaciuto – e che si era tenuto proprio per tale motivo, anche quando aveva potuto scegliere.  
Il ragazzo inghiottì a vuoto; da quella distanza riusciva a vedere davvero bene che era ricoperto sulle guance di lentiggini, così come sulle braccia scoperte. Aveva una tonalità di pelle davvero carina, chiara e tipica per chi aveva i capelli rossi. «Mi chiamo Donovan.» proprio come lui, non doveva essere nato in un paese diverso dall'Inghilterra: nessun accento, anche se aveva detto davvero poche parole e aveva le gote visibilmente arrossate. Era un timido, ma ci si poteva lavorare.  
  
Le affusolate dita di Donovan passavano in modo continuo e un po' confuso tra i suoi capelli scuri, mentre quello teneva gli occhi languidi socchiusi; aveva dovuto mettergli un fazzoletto tra le labbra perché era davvero _davvero_ troppo rumoroso, persino per il bagno di un nightclub in cui spesso si finiva in quelle situazioni. Donovan tremava visibilmente, i jeans abbassati fino alle caviglie insieme ai boxer grigi, mentre Rasim banchettava col suo sesso.  
Il sapore del profilattico non era granché, ma con il tempo si era abituato anche a quello: non avere una relazione fissa, significava non sapere con certezza chi potevi ritrovarti tra le labbra o intorno al pene, e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di beccarsi una malattia venerea per del semplice divertimento.  
Donovan durò ancora qualche risucchio, prima di emettere un singulto soffocato dal fazzoletto e venire nel condom. Rasim si fece indietro quasi subito, togliendogli il preservativo e, dopo averci fatto un nodo, gettarlo nel piccolo bidoncino del cubicolo.  
Si rialzò con una leggera fitta a causa della posizione – e del fatto che quel cesso fosse seriamente troppo piccolo per la sua stazza, considerata anche la presenza, per quanto minuta, dell'altro ragazzo. Donovan teneva ancora il fazzoletto in bocca, gli occhi chiusi e le guance decisamente arrossate; avrebbe potuto trovarlo adorabile, ma era un pensiero che non si permetteva tanto facilmente di avere in quelle circostanze.  
Gli tolse il fazzoletto umido, sentendo il respiro e il lieve colpo di tosse che ne seguirono, mentre Donovan apriva gli enormi occhi verdi, ancora languidi dall'orgasmo, e li posava su di lui.  
Erano enormi, decisamente, e lo fissavano con qualcosa di molto simile a un'aspettativa che non aveva alcuna intenzione di assecondare: un po' di sesso? Andava bene. Una relazione, anche solo sessuale, con la stessa persona? Quello era decisamente troppo.  
Non dopo Hasib. Non dopo la delusione di una vita.  
Quel ragazzino era chiaramente giovanissimo, molto più di lui, forse quella era stata la sua prima esperienza in un nightclub e forse era stato il primo a fargli del sesso orale in un bagno, ma non per questo aveva intenzione di indorare la pillola.  
«Senti...» la voce di Rasim era un po' raschiata, mentre cercava un modo non troppo crudele per porre fine alla situazione. Ma Donovan, sorprendentemente, gli venne in aiuto.  
Si chinò per tirarsi su mutande e pantaloni, prima di guardarlo nuovamente; aveva ancora gli occhi intensi, ma vi leggeva qualcosa di diverso. «Era una volta e via, vero?» non sembrava deluso, eppure il suo sguardo limpido aveva qualcosa di triste; non volle soffermarcisi: gli capitava spesso di ferire i sentimenti degli altri, anche se era sempre chiaro – e andava in posti piuttosto specifici per evitare fraintendimenti. «Già.»  
Donovan sorrise un poco, mostrando i denti leggermente storti; a un primo sguardo avrebbe potuto scambiarlo davvero per un bambino. Ma era un sorriso adulto, malinconico e semplice, che Rasim volle ricambiare con gentilezza prima di uscire per primo.  
Poteva essere triste, ma Rasim era coerente con se stesso e con ciò che desiderava. Un giorno avrebbe avuto una famiglia, un uomo e magari dei bambini, ma aveva ancora il cuore troppo freddo e troppo arido. Non aveva niente da offrire a quegli occhi verdi e a quel sorriso con i denti un po' storti, solo un uomo che ancora cercava qualcosa senza sapere neppure cosa.


End file.
